teamavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Avatar's Adventures of Hercules
Team Avatar's Adventures of Hercules is the eighteenth episode of the second season of the Team Avatar's Adventures Series. Plot After imprisoning the titans, Zeus and Hera have a son named Hercules. While everyone on Olympus is joyful, Zeus' younger brother Hades is jealous and seeks to overthrow Zeus. Turing to the fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow Hades to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but Hercules and a small group called Team Avatar stands in his way. He is soon approached by a group consisting of Shan Yu, Tzekel-Kan, Scroop and Tai Lung, offering their assistance in exchange for their revenge on Team Avatar. Hades and the others send a small group of Dark Legion soldiers led by his minions Pain and Panic to get rid of Hercules. They succeed in kidnapping Hercules and giving him a potion which would turn him mortal. However, before Hercules could finish, Team Avatar arrives in their world and discovers him. Realizing that they cannot take care of a baby on their own, they are found by a pair of farmers who adopt Hercules and the Team. Years later, a teenaged Hercules and some members of the team (mostly Michelangelo, Po and Fishlegs) are considered outcasts and menaces. After an incident in the Marketplace and a talk with Leonardo, Hercules share that he feels like he doesn't belong on Earth. Aang and Hercs foster parents reveal they found him when he was a baby and reveals the necklace they found with him. Hercules soon decides to visit the temple of Zeus to get some answers. Team Avatar decides to go with him, reminding him of the pact they made (We fight, travel and live as brothers and sisters). While at the temple, the statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals everything to the group, that he is Hercules' real father and that he was stolen and turned mortal by a group of unknown thieves. He soon reveals that he can become a god again if he proves himself a true hero on Earth. With Hercules' old childhood friend Pegasus accompanying them, Team Avatar and Hercules fly off to seek Philoctetes (Phil for short), who is known for training heroes. When they arrive on a seemingly deserted island, they meet a Satyr who is revealed to be the man their searching for. Soon, they learn that Phil had retired from training heroes after many disappointments. But, Hercules and his friends inspire him to follow his dream to train a true hero who will be recognized by the gods. After many years, Phil and the team trains Hercules into a potential Hero. While flying to Thebes to help Herc make a name for himself, they meet a young woman named Megara (Meg for short) after saving her from a river centaur. Soon after the team, Hercules and Phil leave, Meg is revealed to be working with the forces of the Dark Legion assigned to Hades. Soon after, they learn that Hercules is still alive and that Team Avatar is in the world. With this information, they are determined more than ever to rid the world of Hercules. Arriving in Thebes, Hercules finds himself unwanted by the people until Meg shows up, claiming that two local boys were trapped in the gorge. Hercules frees the, unknowing that they were Pain and Panic, Hades' minions. Soon, Tzekel-Kan summons a Hydra to fight Hercules. While Sokka says that the team should help, Aang holds him back, saying that "this is Hercules' fight". Hercules continually cuts off the Hydra's heads until finally defeating the monster in a landslide. Hercules manages to survive, much to the displeasure of Hercules and the Dark Legion, who send monster after monster after Hercules and the team, but to no avail. Hades soon realizes, with the help from Scroop, that he needs to exploit Hercs weakness. Hades soon makes a deal with Mega: her freedom in exchange for Hercs weakness. Though Hercules is seen as a celebrity, Zeus says that so far, nothing he has done has brought him close to being a true hero. Depressed, Hercules tries to seek console from Leonardo, but he soon says that "even Leonardo doesn't have all the answers." The next day, while the team is helping Herc escape from obsessed fans, Meg comes and offers Herc time away from his Hero lifestyle, which Herc accepts. While trying to discover Hercs weakness, Meg falls in love with him. Soon, Phil and the team arrive looking for Herc and take Hercules away. Hades, Tzekel-Kan and Tai Lung arrive, untouched by Megs new found love for Hercules, they try to discourage her (with Phil and Raphael listening in on the conversation). When Meg says that Herc has no weakness, Tai Lung figures it out: Meg, is Hercules' weak link. While at the arena, Phil tries to warn Hercules about Meg. However, Herc doesn't listen and brutally shoves away Phil. Haven given up, Phil soon leaves. Meanwhile, Raphael tells his team the same story. However, Leonardo and Aang try to tell Raph that he may have been hearing only one side of the story. Unwilling to listen, Raph gets into a heated argument with Leo and Aang and leaves the arena in a huff. Soon after, the rest of the team arrives at the field to consult with Herc just as Phil was leaving. After Phil leaves, Hades, Shan Yu, Tzekel-Kan, Scroop, Tai Lung and their forces arrive. Hades soon reveals that he and the others have Meg and is willing to let her go under one condition: Hercules must give up his god strength for twenty-four hours, with the added condition that Meg not be harmed. When Team Avatar moves in to free Meg, Tzekel-Kan restrains them. Hercules soon agrees and loses his powers. Shan Yu and Tai Lung reveal that Phil and Raph were right, and that Meg was working for them. While our heroes mop over Hercules loss, Hades and the others unleash the Titans and a Cyclops, who Hades sends to dispose of Hercules. The Dark Legion soon overruns Olympus while the Cyclops storms Thebes. Despite objections from Aang and Leonardo, Hercules goes to face the Cyclops, even without his strength. Aang tells the others to assist Hercules while he and Meg go find Phil and Raphael. At first, Raphael and Phil refuse to go back and help. However, when Aang, Meg and Leonardo inform them of what happened, they decide to return. Phil's return sparks some new confidence in Hercules and he manages to defeat the Cyclops with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. However, Meg is injured when pushing the three out of the way of a falling pillar. As a result, Hercules' deal with Hades is broken and Herc gets his strength back. With Meg wounded Katara and Phil insist on staying behind to take care of her. Sokka soon develops a plan to confronting the Dark Legion on Olympus. Hercules, Aang, Suki and Zuko would free the gods while he, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph lead the remainders of Team Avatar into battle against Tai Lung and the others. Meanwhile, Hiccup and his friends would serve as air support. With their plan in place, they rush off the Olympus to meet Hades in battle. When the battle is joined on Olympus, Hiccup and his friends fight against the titans to even the odds in their favor. Eventually, they manage to free Olympus and force the Dark Legion forces to retreat. However, Hades escapes while Meg is dying in Phils arms. Unwilling to give up, Hercules and Team Avatar storm the underworld, forcing Hades to take them to the River Styx, where Meg's soul is. Hercules offers a deal: Meg's soul is exchange for hers, which he gladly accepts. However, Hercules' godhood is restored and was unable to die in the river. Enraged, Aang and Zuko earthbend Hades into the river, where he is pulled under by vengeful souls. Hercules and the team revive Meg and is able to return to Olympus. Meanwhile, Leonardo and Aang apologize with Raphael for fighting with him, which he accepts with a hug. Even though he has finally received his greatest wish, to return home, Hercules chooses to become mortal again and stay with Megara (which comes as a shock to Sokka). Zeus grants his son's request, and Hercules is proclaimed a hero on Earth and Olympus alike. Everyone gazes up smiling as Zeus creates a new constellation in the image of Hercules while Team Avatar flies up on their road. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2